Molecular Interactions between Fungi and their Hosts
21.01.2019 VM # Explain the role of SA in plant defense. Which signalling pathways are important? # Explain which classes of toxins exist and give an example of which class. Which type of fungi uses this. (He also asked why specific toxins are specific) # Discuss different ways of fungal immune evasion of the human immune system. Which pathogen uses which strategy? # Cryptococcus neoformans: biology and virulence factors # Gene for adhesion in C. glabrata (!) is discovered, how would you investigate its importance in adhesion, virulence, biofimls etc. Which techniques would you use. (He also asked how I would isolate compounds to treat it - via GUS!) 30 01 2018 NM # Discuss different ways of fungal immune evasion of the human immune system. Which pathogen uses which strategy? # Explain phenotypic switching. What has it to do with virulence? # In the lab, we identified a gene in C.glabrata that is expressed when oxidative stress occurs. How would you identify the role of this gene in virulence? Which possible problems could there appear ? # How will a pathogen be recognized by the plant? ## How does the initial defense occur? what is an elicitor ## discuss the role of signal transduction via the membrane ## What is SA? In which pathways will it be involved? What for influence will it have on the plant defense? # Discuss the several forms of parasitism and pathogenesis that can occur and give a schematic overview. 29 01 2018 NM # C. albicans Biofilms: define and explain development (stages and important molecules/TF), importance (problems with indwelling medical devices) and research tools (in vitro and in vivo) # Explain biology and virulence factors of cryptococcus neoformans # Explain Th17 response and how do we know this, what is its importance, how is it initiated. # New plant fungal pathogen is discovered, how would you investigate genes that encode virulence factors? # What is an appressorium, how is it formed and give schematic overview. # What is fusicocin, explain how it works. 29 01 2018 VM # Explain Avr-R system with Cladosporium fulvum - tomato as an example + link with the zigzag-model # What is Victorine? How is its function investigated? # Explain different types of Mycorrhiza + how they exchange nutrients # Describe the molecular mechanism of morphogenesis in C. albicans # What are the major classes of antifungal drugs? Describe mechanism of action and resistance # Explain the virulence factors of Aspergillus fumigatus? Why are healthy people not infected by A. fumigatus? How would you investigate whether a protein is important in virulence or not? How would you search for a drug against this a protein (if it is involved in virulence)? 22 01 2018 VM 1 Explain all types of Mycorrhiza 2 Explain toxin types and give 1 example of both 3 Fully explain SA signalling 4 Simmilarities and differences of Histoplasma and Coccidioides 5 A new gene in Candida glabrata has been found in gene expression that plays a large roll in biofilms. How would you research this? 6 Candida albicans recognition at endothelial cells and immunity 19/01 2018 NM 1) Give the methods to delete a gene and discuss their advantages and disadvantages 2) There is no information about a C. albicans gene except that its orthologue in S. cerevisiae is an essential gene. How would you investigate the function of this gene? 3) Give the mechanism how the morphogenesis of C. albicans changes due to the PH 4) Give the importance of the PKA pathway for C. neoformans and which mechanism it influences. 5) Wat does PAL katalyse? What is it important for in the plant? 6) What are the different possible interactions between a plant and a fungi when they come into contact? Discuss the zig zag model and the gene for gene relationship. 7) How does the fungi penetrate the plant? 24 augustus 2017 NM 1. Geef zo veel mogelijk gelijkenissen en verschillen tussen C. albicans en C. glabrata. 2. Bespreek de menselijke aangeboren immuunsystemen tegen schimmels 3. Een Essentiële olie derivaat vertoont sterk antifungale werking in C. albicans in vitro. Hoe ga je de mode of action van deze molecule achterhalen en hoe zou je de conclusies die je in vitro trok kunnen testen in vivo? 4. Een nieuw plantpathogeen wordt ontdekt. Hoe ga je genen identificeren die coderen voor virulentiefactoren? 5. Bespreek de signaaltransductie over het membraan na detectie van een fungus. Leg HR uit. 6. Wat zijn mycorrhiza? Welke verschillende soorten zijn er en vergelijk ze. 31 januari 2017 NM 1. Bespreek de manieren waarom een fungi ontsnapt aan het humaan immuunsysteem 2. Bespreek de omgevingsfactoren die de morfogenese/virulentie in C. albicans bepalen. Welke fungi gebruikt welke methode 3. Je hebt een C. glabrata gen dat sterkt tot expressie komt in anaerobe omstandig heden. Hoe ga je onderzoeken wat de functie van dit gen is? 4. Bespreek Avr-R aan de hand van cladosporum flumigatus en tomaat. 5. Geef en bespreek de manieren waarop een plant zich verdedigd tegen een fungi Vragen 31 januari 2017 voormiddag # Histoplasma capsulatum and coccidioides immitus: What in common? Virulence factors? How to treat this infection? # How is C. albicans recognized by endothelial cells? How do these EC react to such encounter? How to study this in the lab? Can this specific host-pathogen interaction be targeted by compounds? How would you identify such compounds? # How is morphogenesis regulated in C. albicans? # What types of toxins has the fungi for the plant? +example of each type and explain. # What is an appressorium, what is the function of it? # How does the translocation of carbon between plants and mycorrhiza occur? Give a schematic overview. How can you investigate this? Vragen 30 januari 2017 voormiddag # The first technique that was used to delete a gene in C. albicans was the URA-blaster cassette. How does that work. What are the problems with this method (position effect)? What are the currently used methods? # Biofilm formation by C. albicans is a major problem in hospitals. What are the different stages of biofilm developtment? Which molecules are omportant during biofilm formation? How can this be investigated? What are the available methods to study biofilm formation? What would you do if you were asked to develop a novel antibiofilm molecule? # What is Cryptococcus neoformans and what are the most important virulence factors? # Describe the processes that can occur after initial contact between a fungus and a plant. How is the fungus able to penetrate the plant? Discuss the several forms of parasitism and pathogenesis that can occur and gice a schematic overview. # Discuss the possible outcomes of a host-pathogen interaction, comment on the immune system of the plant and give a schematic overview. What is gene for gene resistance? And how can we exploit this for resistance breeding? Vragen 26 januari 2016 # Bespreek toxines die necrotrofe schimmels tegen planten gebruiken. Welke types zijn er en leg van enkele voorbeelden uit hoe ze op de plant inwerken. # Magnaporthe oryzae is een belangrijke pathogeen. Op welke plant werkt hij? Bespreek zijn virulentiefactoren. Hoe kan je deze onderzoeken? # Bespreek farnesol. # Hoe wordt een biofilm gevormd? Welke antifungale middelen kunnen hiertegen werken, welke niet en waarom. Hoe kan je dit onderzoeken? # Bespreek Cryptococcus neoformans. Vragen 27 januari 2015: # Welke antischimmelproducten bestaan er tegen menspathogenen. Welke resistentiemechanismen kunnen er optreden bij bijvoorbeeld C. albicans. Kan je zelf nog andere targets voor antifungale producten verzinnen? # Welke wapens hebben schimmels die hun kunnen helpen bij de infectie van planten? # Welke verdedigingsstrategiën heeft de mens tegen pathogene schimmels? Bespreek ze, en geef technieken (transgene muizen) om ze te onderzoeken. Zijn er gelijkenissen met plant-schimmel interacties? # Welke reactie katalyseert PAL? Welke producten zijn belangrijk voor bescherming plant? # We vinden een gen dat enkel in zure ph tot expressie wordt gebracht. Bespreek de nodige stappen die we moeten ondernemen om de virulentie van dat gen te onderzoeken, en denk na over de mogelijke problemen die hierbij kunnen optreden. Vragen 31 januari 2011: #Bespreek Cryptococcus sp. #Welke wapens hebben schimmels die hun kunnen helpen bij de infectie van planten? #Welke verdedigingsstrategiën heeft de mens tegen pathogene schimmels? Bespreek ze, en geef technieken om ze te onderzoeken. Zijn er gelijkenissen met plant-schimmel interacties? #We vinden een gen dat enkel in zure ph tot expressie wordt gebracht. Bespreek de nodige stappen die we moeten ondernemen om de virulentie van dat gen te onderzoeken, en denk na over de mogelijke problemen die hierbij kunnen optreden. Vragen 30 januari 2012: #Bespreek Cryptococcus sp. #Een gen komt tot expressie onder zure pH. Hoe onderzoek je de functie? #Metabolisme etc. PAL #Respons van Avr-genen signaaltransductie. Waarom heeft de pathogeen zulke genen als het hen kan verhinderen een gastheer te binnendringen. Vragen 31 januari 2012: #Bespreek Coccidioides imitis. Bespreek ook de eventuele kenmerken die gemeenschappelijk zijn met andere (dimorfe) schimmels. #Bespreek biofilm vorming in Candida albicans. Welke genproducten zijn hierbij belangrijk? Welke antischimmelproducten hebben effect op cellen in een biofilm, en welke niet? Is er in ziekenhuizen een probleem met biofilmen? #Wat is de functie van het appressorium en hoe werkt het? #Men heeft mais bekomen, via kruising, die veel dikkere maiskorrels oplevert. Na een paar jaar in cultuur zien we dat deze varieteit op zeer korte termijn afsterft als gevolg van een schimmel infectie. Wat kan gebeurd zijn? Heeft zo een probleem na kruising zich al eens voorgedaan en wat was toen het probleem? Welke methode(n) zou je kunnen toepassen om planten te maken die resistent zijn tegen de schimmel?